How-To Guide
This is a detailed document that tells you how to Transport items back and forth between your main kingdom and Whale Island. TERMS USED IN THE SHIP: *2T - means 2 Tons in weight *Call Back means that your ship is at the other location. Press the button to call it back so you can load it again. *Tonnage means how many tons *Terminal Inventory - means how much space you have left in your storage on Whale Island. The ship will not allow you to transport more than will fit in your storage. HOW-TO GUIDE: After you open Whale Island you will see a one page quest in your main kingdom. It is Solomon next to a Blue Sail. See picture below. QUEST Part 1 of 1 Click on the Building part of the Pier to get to the Transportation window. Or click on the “Show me” button in the quest. INSIDE of the Transportation building, click on the Post circle (at the top of the page) to get SEVEN (7) sails. Please share your link with a group. The Post Button is at the top of the window. You can post every 12 hours. Get 6 more per day by clicking on one post/link that someone else shared. To add things to your ship, click the green LOAD button. NOTE: if your ship says “Call Back”, then it is at the other location. You will have to call it back. It costs one sail to bring it back immediately. It won’t come back by itself. This is the inside of the Loading area. Take notice of the 4 icons at the top. You are viewing the Products page. The picture below shows 4 Icons. Select the Icon for the category of product that you need to ship. Piranha Plants and other crops and fruit will be in the first icon. Rum is in the 2nd icon with other Materials. The 3rd and 4th icons are Buildings, and Decorations. After you are done finding and selecting 10 Rum and 10 Piranha Plants (for the quest), your Loading page should look like this - on the right side. Notice the TIME (Sailing Cycle) and number of blue SAILS that it takes to transport your items. There is a blue RESET button in case you made a mistake. Click PACK & SHIP when you are ready to go! While your goods are in transit your Transportation page will look like this. A TIMER is in the first ship named “Seas of the Day”. That is your free and permanent ship. There are two other ships to the right. They are OPTIONAL purchases. On your ship you will see a blue UPGRADE button. It also says the TONNAGE is 2T. You will have to click and upgrade your ship if you ever need to ship more than 2T (2 Tons) worth of items at one time. The first upgrade can be made with regular Workshop materials after you reach level 3. The story pops up again and tells us a little more..... When the timer is up. The ship in the Transportation Page will say “ON WHALE ISLAND”. It will say that until you UNLOAD the ship at the other location. If it has been unloaded it will say “Call Back” (click to call it back to the main kingdom - costs 1 sail). Go to Whale Island and there will be a box above the dock. That is where you will unload. DO NOT UNLOAD THE RUM AND PIRANHA UNTIL A FUTURE QUEST TELLS YOU TO, or you will have to resend it all. When the quest on Whale Island tells you to Unload, click on the dock and you will see a green UNLOAD button in there. You will see the 4 categories of items at the top of the next page. A number will be next to the icons that have the items that you transported. You can unload or sell them from there. THAT IS ALL there is to TRANSPORT items! There is an icon on the right (under the castle) that will also open the loading dock while you are on Whale Island. When you want to ship things back to your main kingdom, you will do the same as you did above ⬆️⬆️⬆️ but the ship has to be at the location that you want to ship from. If you want the ship to send goods but it is at the WRONG LOCATION it will tell you where it is. The CALL BACK button costs 1 blue SAIL. The ship will return without any wait time. It gives you a confirmation popup if you click on the CALL BACK button. Category:Transportation